islandparadisefandomcom-20200215-history
Lost Dog
Players are selected at random to take part in the lost dog task. When a player is selected, a pop-up dialog is displayed informing the player that their dog is missing. In order to recover the dog, the player must make a Facebook feed post and have 5 unique friends click the post. Every time someone clicks the link, the search for their dog goes up 20%. There is no time limit upon how long you have to find the dog. While the task is in progress, a picture of a dog displays the completion of the task (0 - 100%) on the player's screen. Clicking the picture of the dog allows the player to re-post the Facebook feed post and ask their friends to help find the dog again. Dogs do not count toward the Animal Limit. After the dog is found, it can be sold for 0 coins, much the same as the Kiwi. Requirements There are no requirements for the lost dog quest. That means there are no level requirements, coin requirements, island size requirements, or any other kind of requirement. Not enough Neighbors If you do not have enough neighbors, you can always add some from the discussion boards. If you have concerns about Facebook privacy, you may wish to read our Adding Neighbors Safely article. Old System If players did not have enough neighbors to search for the dog, it was possible to go to their own Lost Dog post, right click on the Find Lost Dog link, select 'Copy link address' and paste (ctrl+v) onto the discussion forums for other players to help. They used to receive 20 xp and the original player, the dog after 5 of them have clicked. The same could be applied with the Dog Petting post. This was fixed as of January 8, 2010 so only the neighbors of the person can help find and pet the dog. Rewards The first 5 unique players who click the lost dog feed post will earn 20XP. The 5th player who clicks will earn the original player the dog, which appears in the game inside the storage box. All players who click the dog petting link will receive 20 xp and the original player 20 xp as well. Completing the dog quest will also complete the Canine Comrade achievement. Old System When the lost dog was found, the original player has the opportunity to make another feed post to thank their friends. The first 5 players who clicked this feed post (to "pet the dog") received 20 XP and earned 20XP for the original player. Trivia *Clicking on your dog will cause it to bark out. if you are very near your own dog upon clicking it may get excited and run around. *The dog has several "tricks" that are gained at every other level (of the dog not game). These include chasing his tail, sitting/scratching, rolling over/playing dead, running to your avatar, and jumping up. *Players used to need 10 neighbors to find the dog. This was changed on November 13, 2009 to the five neighbors it is now. Increase chances of getting a Dog The best method of getting a dog is to play the game actively. Each time the game saves, whether automatically or manually, you have a chance of getting a pop up. Leaving the game open for hours on a tab in the background with no saving going on will not significantly increase your chances. This method will not guarantee that you will immediately get the dog, it only increases your chances. Gallery of Pictures File:Dog_Upgrade.gif|A Dog gaining a new level. File:Dog_max.gif|A Dog reaching level 5. See also *Filter *Unblocking Feed Category:Animals Category:Event Items Category:Random Events Category:Pets